


Whatever

by midnightRequiem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightRequiem/pseuds/midnightRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Dirk Strider have very domineering personalities, but in the bedroom, Dirk always has the upper hand. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever

"Fuck," Dave grunts, going rigid all over.

You don't pay attention to him, too engrossed in the process of tying his wrists to the headboard, both of his arms stretched out so that you can see the muscles straining under his skin. When both wrists are secure, you scoot back on your knees and survey your work. It looks solid. Already, you can tell he's getting into it―his hard-on is visible through his plaid boxers. 

With your knees on either side of his thighs, you lean forward and brace your left hand against the headboard, using the right one to remove his shades. He glares at you with crimson eyes. Setting the shades on the bedside table, you retrieve your favorite piece of equipment―the blindfold―and tie it snug around his eyes. The corner of his lip is pulled down slightly, the only indication that he's not okay with this.

But he doesn't protest. You both know who's in charge here.

You run your thumb over his lips, studying him. He's smaller than you, slimmer, and practically begging to be dominated. You're happy to oblige. You lean in and take his bottom lip between your teeth, reveling in the shiver that runs through him, then bite down, hard. He makes a pained noise in the back of his throat. Stopping a grin in place, you move in completely and slide your tongue into his mouth, easy and smooth. He doesn't fight it. Never does, anymore. 

The warm wetness is going right to your groin, but it's affecting him more than you. He's already jerking at his restraints, rolling his hips up against yours, getting harder by the minute. You tease him some more, biting his lips and running your tongue over his. He starts whining. Irritated, you draw away, sitting up and looking him over again. He's pathetic, lips puffed up and chest rising and falling. 

"Don't whine," you order, immediately silencing him. He knows not to get on your bad side in situations like these. 

When he's quiet, you move lower down his body, positioning your teeth right at the skin above his boxers. His hips twitch in response. You nibble at the skin there, driving him mad, then take mercy on him and hook your fingers in the waistband of his underwear, drawing them off swiftly and tossing them aside. Heat pools in your groin at the sight of his exposed erection. His dick isn't as big as yours, but it's still a damn sight to behold, already dripping pre-cum and hard as a rock. 

"Someone's eager," you comment dryly, dropping your hands on his thighs. He grunts something in response, but you can't be bothered to entertain all of his barely-directed insults. 

You bring your mouth down, making sure to breathe hot air on his cock before actually making contact; he strains his hips up in response and tries so spread his legs, but you've got them locked between your knees and aren't letting up. You get in one long, base-to-tip lick, using as much of your tongue as possible, before he really moans for the first time. You're right on track. You press fluttering kisses along the side, trying to get him worked up and succeeding. Once you've reached the top, you flick your tongue against the tip of his head, catching a drop of pre-cum and eliciting a groan from him.

You keep him in suspense for a moment, then take him in your mouth completely, all the way to the base. He groans, louder than before, and tries to buck his hips. You keep them in place with both hands and focus on his dick, rubbing the underside with your tongue, and sucking harder than he can handle. His hands are shaking; the kid is way too inexperienced if he's getting ready to come from one, albeit very good, blow job. 

You pull away with a popping noise. Hell no is he coming before you. At the sudden exposure to the cold air, he positively keens, jerking his hips up in a desperate search for your mouth. You almost laugh. "Sorry, kid. But you'll come when I say you can."

You give him a minute to writhe, begging for release, while you plan your next move. Since you're not ready to adjust the ropes yet, you move all the way up his body, stopping when your erection is inches from his mouth. He knows what's happening and turns his face away. You grab it, jerk it front ways, and let it go. "Open wide. Don't make this any harder."

Face twisted with contempt, he opens his mouth, and you push your dick into the opening with a groan. He chokes almost immediately. He's never one for deep-throating, but you think you'll bring him around one of these days. The warm, moist cavern of his mouth is heaven on your cock, and your hips buck involuntarily. He moans, this time from pain. You give him a minute to adjust to the intrusion.

When he's not protesting as much, you thread your hands in his hair and draw your hips back, so that only the head of your dick is still in his mouth. He makes a questioning noise. You're almost sad _for_ him when you slam your hips down, the thrust drawing a long moan from you and an anguished cry from him. You work up a steady rhythm, pulling out, driving home, rinse and repeat. He twists under you, helpless, and you ease up some, letting him rest but leaving your cock base-deep in his mouth.

"Suck me off, and I won't fuck your mouth again," you promise him, deciding he deserves it. He makes a grateful noise and lavishes your dick with attention, whirling his tongue over it. Your hands tighten in his hair; you're close. You break your promise and thrust into his mouth one last time. It's more than enough to make you come hard, and you convulse, grabbing the headboard as you ride out your orgasm.

Underneath you, Dave chokes on your cum, trying to swallow like a champ. He ends up spitting some out, but you give him an A for effort.

"Are you . . . fucking . . . done?" he pants, attempting to sound unfazed. You can hear how worn out he is, though.

"Hardly, little man." You grin and start untying his wrists. His eyebrows raise, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Catching him off guard, you finish untying the ropes and flip him onto his front. He squirms, then gives up. He knows you'll get what you want, anyway. You don't bother with the ropes, instead shoving his face into the mattress and grabbing his hips, propping him up on his knees with his ass in the air. 

You squeeze it, digging your fingers in, and grin. You'll hand it to him, he's got the plushest of rumps. But there's still business to attend to. Spreading his legs, you get a good look at his hardening dick and tight hole. He shivers when you lean down and breathe cool air on the ring of muscle. 

"That's it," you encourage, reaching out and darting your tongue over his entrance. He moans into the mattress. You push farther this time, stretching him with your tongue, and feel your own dick harden in response. He pushes his ass towards you, begging to be fucked. Unsurprising. You lick a path from his hole to the base of his dick and back again, driving him wild, and spread his cheeks to drive your tongue into him one last time. He moans again, louder, and you take that as all the encouragement you need.

Your dick is already hard, ready for round two, and you position it at his entrance, not bothering to spread him with your fingers. You both like it rough. With just the tip touching his hole, you look down at him, ass quivering with anticipation and hands clutching the sheets. You ram your dick into him, no warning, and don't stop until your hips are pressed flush against him. He cries out against the sheets. Not to be discouraged, you grip his hips with both hands and pull back, only to slam back into him, twice as hard. 

You thrust rhythmically, reveling in the sound of flesh smacking flesh, and bite your lip to combat the feeling of your cock being enclosed in his hella tight ass. The kid is like a virgin or something. His cries are timed with your thrusts, but you're not about to slow down for him. As you reach your edge, you notice his still-hard dick begging for attention; you take pity and reach one hand around, jerking him in time with the motion of you fucking him. He comes almost instantly, so hard that his knees give out and you have to hold him up by the hips, all the while pounding him relentlessly.

Your thrusts become more erratic, less rhythmic, and you know you're almost there. He moans, in the grip of painful over-stimulation. You ignore it. Can't break your concentration. You groan when you finally release, holding his hips so tight they're sure to bruise, and come hard inside of him. He shouts an expletive and shakes violently. You let his hips go and pull out; he folds to the mattress like a fucking lawn chair. 

"Asshole," he hisses, completely spent.

You fall on your side next to him and shrug, too tired to properly partake in the usual banter. "Whatever, man."


End file.
